Secrets
by ForgiveMePlz
Summary: One-Shot: Mafia AU An Italian walk's into a bar in search of his secret German lover.


Secrets

The sound of coins bouncing off metal hit him as he entered one of his many casinos. The air was heavy with smoke which dulled Feliciano's senses. He made his way past various gamblers and cocktail waitresses, some giving him flirty looks which he returned almost smugly. However he wasn't here for them or to waste his fortune on rigged slot machines. He was here for Ludwig.

The Italian waltzed though the bustling crowds and headed to the bar where the German worked with his older brother Gilbert. The bar sat at the furthest end of the establishment, tucked away in a corner, away from the cheering customers. Neon lights flashed on the walls dazzling Feli slightly but even the numerous distractions couldn't make him waver his concentration as he spotted the blond bartender. Ludwig was serving a very intoxicated man who was complaining about something or the other and causing a scene.

"Sir you need to leave. Now." Ludwig commanded sternly. His accent was thicker than usual; it always got like that when he was annoyed.

"Why should I?" The man said mockingly as he stumbled to keep his balance, the hold on his drink slipping somewhat.

Ludwig was about to retort, with something very inappropriate no doubt, when he saw Feliciano approach him. The German raised his eyebrows in surprise. Feli hardly ever visited him at work and rarely on such busy days. The drunk didn't realise that Ludwig wasn't paying attention to him anymore and continued to rant profanities. This was up until he felt something small and cold press up against the small of his back.

"I suggest you leave, I'm not in the mood for death and bloodshed today but you are pushing it." Feli warned him, cocking the pistol in his hand.

The man gulped, he was sober enough to realise that he shouldn't try his luck. He held his glass a little tighter and sped off towards one of the poker tables. Ludwig and Feliciano watched him leave before returning to look at each other.

"You can be quite intimidating you know." Ludwig commented with a light smirk.

"And you can be quite soft. There is a bat under the bar. I'd love to see you use it."

"Not my style." The German reached behind him to get a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"What is your style then? I must admit for someone as scary as you, you never seem very violent." Feli took the whiskey that Ludwig had just poured and drank it in one large gulp.

"I don't have one. Don't need one either." He smiled at the smaller Italian who was pouring a second shot.

"Well maybe if you joined my 'organisation' we may find you one." Feli looked up from his drink and stared at the German, waiting for a response. Instead Ludwig leaned in close to Feli's ear. His hot breath caused Goosebumps to shoot across the Italians tanned skin and a shiver ran down his spine.

"And what 'Organisation' would that be?" Ludwig whispered, elbows resting on the bar top and lip inches away from Feli's. It took a lot of self-restraint not to jump the smaller man but he was enjoying the moment.

Feli, still trying to get over how close the man was to him and the smell of musky cologne, just sighed shakily. Feli licked his lips and moved his head to face the blond. The Italian was about to answer but soon he felt a familiar pair of lips on his. The Germans lips were soft but the kiss was fierce and passionate. Oh, how he had waited for this moment. The moment where the world seemed to stand still and all that mattered was the contact of skin and shallow breathing.

Then it was over. As quickly as it had come it was gone. Feli whimpered slightly at lost presence on his mouth and Ludwig chuckled.

"My brother is returning soon. Imagine how he would react seeing me ravish a mafia boss, even one as cute as you?" Ludwig's eyes sparkled mischievously.

Feliciano pouted slightly. Ludwig did have a point but right now he didn't give a damn.

"When will you be home?" Feli asked, trying but failing to sound innocent.

"When I get off. So… Midnight."

"I don't think I can wait that long…" The brunette muttered to himself as he got up and walked round to bar. He grabbed Ludwig's hand as he practically dragged to blond behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere. I'm turned on and I don't think I want to be turned off just yet." The Italian grinned slyly to Ludwig.


End file.
